


Writing fan fiction with a phone at 1%

by sarsaint



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Slight Rio/Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsaint/pseuds/sarsaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Karma talks about Nagisa with Rio. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing fan fiction with a phone at 1%

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this good. It just turned out like this.

Disclaimer: this is fan fiction. Obviously. 

 

"Here's an idea, why don't you just ask him out?"  
It was hot outside and Karma was tired and not at all in the mood for this conversation.  
"Here's an idea, why don't you just drop it?" said the redhead and laid down on the grassy ground, his half empty juice box resting beside him.  
Karma felt Nakamura plop down next to him, strands of her long blond hair brushing his cheek. It was irritating.  
"Well you are extra sassy today. Kayano get on your nerves?"  
Karma couldn't help but roll his eyes at the mention of her name.  
"What did she do this time? Did she look at him too long? Or was it that she asked him if she could borrow his ruler?"  
Karma sat up and grabbed his juice box. He felt Nakamura's hand on his shoulder and brushed it off. "Cut it out."  
Rio giggled as Karma harshly slurped his juice.  
"Or is it because we just convinced her to ask Shiota to be her Valentine?"  
Rio's snicker sounded all too much like an evil movie villain's. It was moments like these that Karma questioned their friendship.  
"Could you just let me be? I don't even.... Ah, I don't know. I just don't know."  
Nakamura laughed even harder. She was standing now, and Karma had to squint to see her face without burning his eyes.  
"You can't even form a sentence! You are such a mess."  
Karma growled and dramatically threw his empty juice bottle across the grassy field.  
Rio raised her eyebrow. "Oh. You know what Shiota would say if he saw you right now?"  
"Nakamura-"  
"Ha, you know what he would say?"  
"Rio-!"  
"He would say" said the blond, then she grabbed her hair with both her hands to make pigtails and she continued with a high-pitched voice and wide eyes, "Karma-kun, you should know better than to litter. If we're going to fight to save the world, let's at least make the world worth saving."  
Karma couldn't help but smile. That was exactly what Nagisa would say. In fact, he said the same thing to him and Rio when they went out to the movies together. Nakamura had thrown her piece of gum on the ground and those were his exact words. Karma remembered making fun of him for that, and his smile turned into a frown.  
Nakamura has laughed so hard that she was sprawled on the ground again, hands on her belly and a big smile on her face.  
"Wow. In all the years I've known you-"  
"You've known me for two years, Nakamura-san."  
"Shut up, now I forgot what I was going to say."  
Karma laughed.  
"Look, Karma, Shiota is freaking dense as hell when it comes to people liking him. I mean, you've known him for longer than I have, you probably already know that. But that means you probably already know that if you don't act quick, he's probably going to end up going out with Flat-Chest-Nancy."  
"Flat-Chest-Nancy?"  
"I was just trying to make you laugh. My point is, you should ask him out, Akabane. What's the worst that can happen, hmm? He says no? Then what?"  
Karma smiled. "Like you said, Nakamura-san, you haven't known me for a very long time. That's why you probably can't tell. I don't like him."  
There was a short silence that was broken by Rio's cackle. "You don't like him? Please! I've seen the way you look at him! Exactly the way Kayano looks at him. Exactly the way I look at you! You have a crush, it's silly and embarrassing, trust me, I know. But it's there and you can't deny it!"  
Karma lifted himself up with his elbow and he faced the blond girl. Her face was flushed and she wasn't smiling anymore. She was angry.  
"I don't look at him the way you look at me. Because I don't just like him."  
Karma felt the tears coming, but he forced them down and kept going. "I love him. It's confusing, and heartbreaking, but it's there and I can't deny it."  
Nakamura was saying something. Karma could see her lips moving, but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was Nagisa. Nagisa's voice, yelling at him. It was so unlike him to yell. And now he couldn't see her anymore. All he could see was Nagisa crying, kicking, scratching. Nagisa might act like they are friends, but Karma knew that he would never forgive him, let alone love him.  
"-are you even listening?"  
"Nothing. I was just teasing you, Rio-chan."  
The blond was suddenly flustered. "D-don't call me that!"


End file.
